


Strawberry Milkshake

by Fontmaster



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Domestic Undertale, Frisk is not the main character, Other, Papyrus-centric, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fontmaster/pseuds/Fontmaster
Summary: When Papyrus takes a lead pipe to the skull, nothing goes well: not for Sans, not for Skeletor, and most certainly not for the human who finds themselves in charge of the retrograde amnesiac skel. He's definitely too pure for your nickname for him, but hey, what else do you NAME a skeleton who talks in beeps?Meanwhile, Sans is off his rear end for once, trying to find his lost bro. Papyrus was a lot of things, but tardy was never, NEVER one of them.For Max! WE LOVE YOU, MAXY-O!





	1. Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maximum_overboner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximum_overboner/gifts).



"Absolutely  _not._ "

"Aw, come on!"

You huffed quietly, more than a little peeved at the interruption as you stacked up the paperwork you'd been finishing for the past three hours. "No, Derek. I have a week before I have to come back to this office, and a most certainly am not going to spend a portion of it on a dead-ended date."

Derek looked hurt. "But sweetheart-"

"First of all,  _BITCH,"_   You said, standing up, "I am not your sweetheart. And second of all, you are not even  _close_ to my type." You turned to put the papers in the filing cabinet. "Find yourself a partner that actually gets along with you. Not the person you've tried salting the coffee of for the past four years of working with."

"That was  _one_ time-"

"One time too many, and your friends have kept it up. The answer is no, Derek. I plan to enjoy my one-week vacation of solitude in just that:  _solitude."_

The He-Man-esque man frowned, reluctantly heading for the door. "You're gonna come asking  _me_ for a date sooner or later."

"Keep dreaming. Might get a Disney prince that way." You retorted. Needless to say, it was quite a relief when Derek left.

You sighed as you finished your work. Finally,  _finally_  you got your short break from working. No more coworkers, no more managers, just you and your apartment and a quart of strawberry cheesecake ice cream. Straightening up, you grabbed your things and headed out, clocking out for the final time this November.

As you stepped outside, you were immediately greeted with the brisk autumn chill that was characteristic of Goldenrod City. Not cold enough for snow yet, but just cold enough that you either had to deal with the uncomfortable temperature or the equally uncomfortable turtleneck sweater. And your apartment was four blocks away, so a cab was both lazy and a waste of your hard-earned money.

Autumn in the big city was the  _worst._

You almost passed by a supermarket, when you noticed they had a sale going for ice cream and strawberry milk.

_Well then._

* * *

 

You were heading home down the three remaining blocks, the bags of groceries in your arms. You'd been in there for what you  _thought_ had been 15 minutes.

According to the sky, you were wrong.

It was dark out, the stars rendered invisible by the  _just-_ not-bright-enough street lights, and the street crowds had thinned significantly. The atmosphere was very...tense, for lack of better term. Like, zombies-in-horror-movies kind of tense.

Horror movies. Great way to steer your mind on a dark, lonely walk home. Time to direct your attention elsewhere.  _Hm..._ Ooh! There! A skeleton monster on the other side of the street, walking the opposite way. He(? You think it's a guy, but considering that he's...well...a skeleton, you can't really guess with any sort of confidence) was carrying groceries as well. Brown bags, from the expensive place up the way. So, at the very least, he didn't have any minimum wage job that he had to budget around, unless those were full of salad and nothing but salad.

Monsters were weird. For all you knew, he very well  _might_ live on a diet solely consisting of salad. Spinach has calcium in it, so it's a possibility.

You were tempted to go talk to him. Monsters had come out two years ago, and they were  _still_ fascinating. As soon as they had surfaced, the government had immediately made accommodations for them. An entirely new  _sector_ of Goldenrod City was built in record time. It seemed like the country brass viewed them as an internal threat that had to be appeased before they lashed out at humanity with their fearsome magic. But you hadn't seen any real evidence of violent intent yet. Monsters, for the most part, kept to themselves and their kind. They weren't the chatty sort and tried to avoid human contact as much as possible. As such, it was rare to see them around the human-inhabited areas for anything other than necessity, and you had yet to even hear one speak. The only one you actually knew the voice of was their King, Asgore, who had spoken on TV once or twice.

But this monster was all alone in the dead center of humantown. He would probably be frightened off if you so much as went near him, like a butterfly; fascinating, but shy. He should probably stay closer to the road and farther from the alleyways. Someone might grab him-

A rough hand shot out and grabbed your arm, pulling you into an alley and pinning you against a wall. "Purse. Now." The robber growled, easily towering over you and a knife at your neck.

- _like that._

"I...um..." You stuttered. The whole blade-to-neck thing was rather jarring to your ability to think. "Don't have any..."

"You're full of  _shit._ Nobody  _buys food_ if they don't have money on them."

"No! No purse! Don't carry one!" This was disastrous. You couldn't think.

The robber's eyes narrowed. Keeping the knife to your throat, he began to pat your down until he found your wallet. "Finally..." He murmured, onehandedly leafing through the tiny leather moneycase.

_ "YOU  DROP  THAT  HUMAN'S...THING  RIGHT  NOW,  YOU  BUNGLING  HOOLIGAN!" _

The next few seconds were a blur that barely registered, starting with a 10lb bag of flour being hurled into the miscreant's head at high speed. The mugger fell, the knife nicked your neck at the jolt, then skidded away, and in two seconds, the now obviously-not-shy skeleton sprinted across the road and was at your side. "OH  MY  GOD  YOU  LOOK  TERRIBLE." He said, taking his scarf off and attempting to stop the bleeding.

"Thanks." You muttered.

"NO,  REALLY. GOD,  THIS  IS  AWFUL. DID  HE  MISTAKE  YOU  FOR  A  CARROT?  IT'S  ATROCIOUS  AND  WILL  PROBABLY  SCAR."

"I-"

"I  APOLOGIZE  FOR  THAT  MAN  MAKING  YOU  LOOK  SO  MUCH  WEIRDER  THIS  WAY,  HUMAN."

Your eye twitched. " _Well-"_

"YOU  POOR,  POOR  HUMAN. I  KNOW  SOMEONE  WHO  CAN  FIX  THIS." He paused. "HOLD  THIS  HERE  PLEASE." He removed his glove and pressed it against your wound.

Obediently, you held it there, not wanting to bleed out in the middle of a dark alley. "Do you always insult the people you rescue?" You asked tartly.

"INSULT?" He looked appalled. "WHAT  DID  I  SAY  THAT  WAS  INSULTING?"

"That I looked weird."

"WELL,  I  THOUGHT  THAT  WAS  THE  POINT. BLOOD  DRIPPING  EVERYWHERE  ISN'T  SUPPOSED  TO  LOOK  PRETTY. I  DON'T  HAVE  BLOOD. IT'S  HIGHLY  WEIRD."

Your anger dissipated. That was understandable.

"AHA!"

He bent down to pick up your wallet, when you saw the robber already up and behind him, coated in a generous poof of white powder. You didn't even have time to get out more than a scream before he slammed a rusty lead pipe into the skeleton's skull with a sickening  ** _c r a c k._** The monster collapsed, a spiderweb break in the back of his head, while the robber threw the pipe at you. You narrowly dodged the projectile as he made his getaway.

The skeleton didn't move.

Hastily, you pulled out your phone and dialed 911.

_"Nine one one, what is your emergency?"_

"I need an ambulance!" You replied.

_"What happened?"_

"I was getting mugged, and- and the robber hit the guy that helped me with a pipe in the head!"

_"Is he still breathing?"_

You checked. He wasn't. "No? But- but I don't know if he even  _needs_ _to,_ can you just send an ambulance?"

_"Don't know if he needs to?"_

"He's a skeleton. A monster. Please send help!"

There was an uncomfortable pause.  _"I'm sorry, but I can't help you."_

"You  _what?!"_

_"We're not legally authorized to deal with monsters."_

"But his skull is  _broken_ , I need-"

_"Are you injured?"_

"Not really, but-"

_"We're not allowed to dispatch emergency resources for monsters. I'm sorry, but I can't help."_

"You  _have_ to!"

_"If that's everything, I need you to get off the line."_

"But he could be dying-!"

_"I'm going to call the police and have you arrested for obstructing emergency services. Please leave."_

You seethed. "Yeah, well  _FUCK YOU TOO, BITCH."_ You hung up, furious. No wonder monsters didn't want to talk to humans. Left to your own intuition on how to take care of the broken skeleton and unaware of any medical areas that even  _allowed_ monsters to be treated, let alone knew how, you bent down and checked him over. His bones were starting to turn orange. Considering that they weren't that way before, you reasoned that this was a bad thing. Maybe this was his way of turning blue.

But you  _couldn't do a heimlich on a skeleton._

You looked under his shirt. No heart, either. CPR was out of the question. Out of options, you decided to try to plug up his nasal cavity and attempt to force air into his...why the  _royal fuck_ would a skeleton need to breathe?! Growling in frustration, you thumped him in the chest.

_ "GASP!" _

You looked at him in puzzlement, then sighed in relief as the orange began to fade. He was...breathing, for whatever good that did him. You weren't going to try to pretend to understand magic at this point.

You picked him up and looked around for any other monsters to hand him off to.

None.

Well, you certainly didn't trust any run-of-the-mill humans with keeping him safe after the display you just witnessed. And you had a first aid kit back at your apartment. Sighing, you began to head home, down the remaining two blocks and to your apartment. The receptionist gave you an odd look as you walked in, but said nothing as you got into the elevator. As you pressed the button to get to your floor, it occurred to you that you had left your ice cream and Nesquik back at the crime scene.

What a  _perfect_ day.


	2. Vanilla Extract

"dude, relax. he's fine."

"He has been gone for  _five hours,_ Sans. I don't know  _how the hell_ you aren't more worried."

Sans leaned back in his chair, feet on the table and crossed at the ankles, drinking from a jar of marinara sauce. He gave his casual boyfriend a look. "he went grocery shopping. probably just got caught up chatting."

"Of course you'd say that." Gaster scowled, his body starting to simmer. Honestly, the black mass looked a little gross that way, all the bubbles popping. "You're just too lazy to get up and go check on him."

"or, mr-science-guy, you're forgetting that my bro has some pretty damn high stats, and is, despite how much you coddle him, an adult." He took another sip of the tomato sauce. "'sides, you could just call him. he never turns his phone off, always answers after the second ring." Sans leaned back further, then flailed his arms as he lost balance and fell. The glass jar shattered, spattering marinara everywhere and leaving the short skeleton dazed and dark-socketed.

"Sans?" Gaster's simmer faded. He faked nonchalance. "I hope you're not dusting over there."

"..."

"...Sans?"

"i now know true terror."

The inky man rolled his eyes. "Get up. I'm certainly not cleaning this mess."

"papyrus will."

"He's  ** _not home,_** you imbecile."

"eh, he'll get to it."

"Sans, you're cleaning it."

"jeez, someone's touchy today." Sans got up, dusted himself off, and shook his skull briefly to get his eyelights to return. "you know where a mop is?"

"No. I'm no serf." Gaster scoffed.

Sans shrugged, then took his jacket off and started mopping it up. When that gained a disapproving look from his boyfriend, he grinned cheekily. "what? it was already covered in the stuff."

"You have to be the laziest person I've ever known."

"nah, i'm just not uptight about it like you are."

Gaster's eyes narrowed. "Go take a shower. You're covered in sauce."

"thought you wanted me to clean up the glass and shit."

_"After_ that."

Sans gave another shrug, then swept up the glass shards with his magic and put them in the trash, before heading upstairs to shower. Gaster sighed and returned to his pacing. Though he would never admit it, he was worried whenever Papyrus went out alone. The humans could attack without warning, and Papyrus was too dense to see through any deceit they may give him. And the last thing he wanted was to happen across the tall skeleton's dust. Well, no, the last thing he wanted was to come across Sans', but Papyrus was still very high on that list. He hastily grabbed Sans' phone off the counter and dialed Papyrus.

_Riiiiing..._

_Riiiiing..._

So much for answering on the second ring.

_Riiiiing..._

_Riiii- BEEP!_

_"HELLO! YOU'VE REACHED  THE  GREAT  PAPYRUS!  I'M  MOST  LIKELY  IN  AN **UTTERLY** **INTENSE**   BATTLE  RIGHT  NOW-"_

Good lord, that was  _not_ helping Gaster's nerves. He pressed the end button rather quickly and set the phone down before it could be absorbed, then shlooped upstairs, turning himself into a shifting black mass to seep under the shower door and throwing the curtain open.

Sans was sitting in the tub, showering in his clothes. He looked up calmly. "ya know, the door exists for a reason, g. unless you're in the mood. in that case-"

"Papyrus didn't answer."

The shorter skeleton stiffened a little. "a'ight. gimme a second to get the sauce out."

"Would it  _kill you_ to change your clothes?"

"just doin' the laundry, man."

* * *

Wherever Gaster went, he was stared at. He was honestly quite used to it. Not only was he the man who spoke in hands, a terrifying entity unto itself, but he was also a black, inky monster of which there were no others, whose very presence radiated power and a sense of condescending attitude at all times.

His boyfriend, on the other hand, was just the opposite. Despite being a skeleton, the shorter monster had an easygoing, friendly attitude that was quite easily picked up on, and he only ever looked  _really_ scary when his sockets were dark and he was blasting weapons everywhere. People liked Sans. They didn't like Gaster.

So it was very conflicting to see the both of them heading down the street, together, with a sense of purpose no less. One would wonder whether they should be worried or not.

Nonetheless, this was exactly what happened. Sans wasn't going particularly fast, but he lacked that air of casual charm he usually had going.

And Gaster was grossly simmering again.

"dude, seriously, calm down."

_ "CALM IS NOT POSSIBLE RIGHT NOW." _

"you're wingdinging-out."

Now he was boiling. Sans patted his arm in consolation. "relax, okay? pap will be fine. he'll be home with us tonight and he'll make burnt waffles in the morning. and will probably scold us both about the state of the house."

 _"I_ leave the house in good order, thank you very much."

"dunno, that goop thing you do is kinda wearing out the carpet."

Gaster scowled. "Let's focus on finding him, shall we? Where was he headed?"

"uh..." Sans thought for a moment. "i think...g & eric."

"That-  _that's in the middle of humantown!_ Why in  _all hell_ wouldn't he shop at a monster store?!"

"wanted to make sure he had food on hand for if he brought any humans over. so that they wouldn't have that...problem with monster food."

"But we never  _have_ human guests." Gaster rubbed his face tiredly. This was  _exactly_ why he hated Papyrus' incessant fascination with humans. It led to bungling errors in judgement like this one, landing Papyrus in situations that were just as dangerous as they were easily avoidable. He quickly went through about fifteen different potential routes Papyrus could have taken in his brilliant mind. "Did he mention what he was getting?"

"i think stuff for sundaes. not really sure."

Frozens. So Papyrus wouldn't take the scenic routes. That left Gaster with about five left to scour.

And considering the time Papyrus had been gone, not a second to lose.

* * *

 

They'd been looking for hours now. Every alleyway in the straightest route between the two locations, under every bridge, in every run-down and graffiti'd building. Expanding a block or so outward would double the time, and were it anyone but one of the skeleton brothers, Gaster would not even waste the effort.

But this was Papyrus. And Gaster was a protective monster when it came to the little family he'd come to ~~pester~~  adore. So search the other blocks he would.

And the results did not disappoint.

It was jarring. Horrifying, even. Not that Gaster could feel terror, but...there was a foreign feeling in his soul.

Helplessness.

For the alley he'd just gone down to check had clear evidence of a struggle, which nobody had seemed to care enough about to even tape up a warning sign. Humans were dispicable.

"gaster, did you find something-" Sans froze as he looked down the same alley, eyesockets going dark.

The situation was too clear.

Dropped groceries. White powder spattered against the ground. Powdery handprints on a thick pipe. A single glove soaked in blood.

 _Papyrus'_ glove.

Sans was in shock. Gaster, most certainly, was not. His mind worked all the faster when his stress levels were high, and he was going to put that to good use. "Sans, snap out of it."

"but- but papyrus-"

"There isn't any proof that this is Papyrus' dust. Not yet, anyways." He lifted the pipe, careful not to touch the distinctly human handprint. "Gather some of the dust and grab the glove. We're taking these to my lab for forensic analysis. We need to find out whose dust this is, whose fingerprints these are, and whose blood this is."

"and then what?"

He turned to Sans with the coldest expression he'd ever given.

"AND THEN WE MAKE THEM  _PAY."_


	3. Sugar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best viewed on a computer, so you can see wingdings symbols.

_ "!!!!!" _

You awoke to the sound of a dull thud and a series of beeps.

It immediately set you on alert. You'd never been burglarized before, but it wasn't surprising that it might be happening now- your neighborhood wasn't exactly the best. Hastily, you grabbed the first thing you could find that looked relatively threatening; your table lamp.

_ *WHINE* _

You weren't sure what that strange beeping sound was, but you knew for a fact that it wasn't from any appliance you had in the house. Stealthily, you snuck into the living room and abruptly turned the light on, ready to club someone with the light in your hand.

You were met with the sight of the skeleton from the night before, lying on the ground and cradling his skull. He must have fallen off the couch.

He looked up at you. In an instant, he was scrambling back, perhaps recognizing the aggressive stance you'd taken.

_ *WHIMPER* _

Ah, so the beeps were coming from him. You sighed, setting the lamp down and getting on your knees. "It's okay." You said. "I'm not going to hurt you."

He didn't seem to understand.

Oh. That would be a problem.

You lowered your voice, as if talking to a frightened puppy. "Easy there...It's okay..." Carefully, you reached forward.

The skeleton eyed you warily for a moment, before deciding rather quickly that you weren't a threat. Taking your chance, you went over beside him and gently grabbed his skull. He flinched.

"Shh. It's okay."

You assessed the damage. Nothing new since last night. He must have simply landed on it, poor thing. "How do you feel?"

_ "?????" _

You frowned, raising an eyebrow. "Do you not know what I'm saying?" You looked him in the eye, but to no avail- with no pupils, it was impossible to tell if they were focused or not. "Come on...you were talking just fine last night."

The skeleton tilted his head. _"_ _?????"_

This was bad. It meant that the damage was worse than just an external injury. If English wasn't his first language (which it very well might not be; his accent last night was rather...strange), then it's possible that whatever magic ghost brain he had was jarred into only speaking in the...beep-speak. And that would mean getting him home would be a lot harder. Sighing again, you carefully picked him up and returned him to the couch, going to the kitchen.

Hell, it was only 4:32. It was too early for this shit on vacation week. You started the coffee machine, then went to the freezer and grabbed an ice pack, bringing it back over to the skeleton. Honestly, you had no idea if this would work, if he could even feel cold. But it was worth a shot. Carefully, you put the pack on the crack in his skull.

The monster flinched, then began to relax, as if the pack brought him no discomfort whatsoever.

Okay, he either couldn't feel cold or wasn't bothered by it. You lifted his hand and made him hold the pack there, then returned to the kitchen, looking through for something suitable for breakfast. Froot Loops looked good.

You could practically feel his lack of eyes on you. It was...unsettling. You looked at him. "What?"

The skeleton looked at you, then at the box.  _"???"_

"What? You want some?"

He looked back at you, face full of utter confusion. You shrugged, before pouring a second bowl. "Can't hurt." You were about to pour the milk in, then decided against it- if he couldn't remember what cereal was, he would probably make a mess of it if it were sitting in liquid. Baby steps.

His eyesockets stayed on you as you walked over and sat beside him, then looked at the bowl you set in his lap.  _"?"_

"Watch." You said, before taking a loop and putting it in your mouth.

 _"!!"_ The monster quickly tried to mimic you, putting the loop in his mouth, only for it to fall out of his lower mandible and back into the cereal bowl. The innocently heartbroken look he gave you made you both melt and question the sanity of seeing expressions in bones. You frowned, picking up another loop. Maybe he had to chew it first? But...he had no lips or anything. Shaking your head, you opened his jaw and put the loop on his back teeth, before making him bite down.

The result was red dust on his teeth and a distinct lack of swallowing any sort of food. But surely he ate, right? He was carrying groceries home last night.

You remembered one of the reasons why monsters in the human area were so infrequent: they had no reason to be there. Everything they could ever need could be found in their district, to include food. Maybe monster food had a magical quality to them that you hadn't heard of, that let him ingest it despite his physical limitations.

So that was that. You'd have to go down to the monster district and get him some monster-made food. You got a paper towel to clean off his teeth, then went to get ready to go. The monster district was only a cab drive away, so it shouldn't take too long. And hey, maybe you could pick up some replacement strawberry ice cream.

* * *

 

"This is as far as I'll go for ya."

You nodded in understanding, handing over the fee. "Thank you for the ride." You said, before stepping out into the beginning of the monster district.

The changes were shockingly drastic. It was like stepping into another world. None of the buildings passed three stories in height, and they were painted in an assortment of purples and grays. The road sign indicated that the area was called "New New Home". Not a single vehicle drove on the streets, which had a few monsters walking down as if they were walkways themselves. You pulled out your phone and set a course for the nearest grocer.

The maps app indicated a few blocks down, in an area called "New Snowdin".

You started walking, and each block was startlingly different. Not just in color, but in temperature, atmosphere, and the monsters walking around. New New Home had some upper-class looking monsters in it; a business manticore (you snorted at your own pun), a small green dragon, a pair of monsters with diamonds for heads, all of which looked like they could afford quite a bit- at least by monster standards. The next block down was called New Hotland, the air instantly becoming warmer as you stepped in and the paintjobs transitioning quite sharply to maroons and oranges. You didn't know how the temperature had managed such a drastic climb. Your best guess was magic.

You were sure it was magic when you stepped into the New Waterfall block, the sky going dark and the paint a set of glowing blues and greens. The monsters here were largely aquatic, the most noticeable being a small green and blue fish monster humming gently to a small audience of children. The atmosphere was very calming here, but it also had a sense of hidden melancholy. You kept going.

The next block was the one you were looking for- New Snowdin. True to its name, a thin blanket of snow covered the roads, while a chill permeated the abruptly-changing air. You had to take a moment to readjust to the bright light of day, momentarily fearing that you might go snowblind from just this centimeter sheet.

The houses in New Snowdin were painted to look like wood, despite obviously being concrete. Pine trees were grown in large planters along the road, and you caught sight of an expensive-looking red car in a driveway- something odd for a race that didn't use the roads for driving. The vast majority of monsters you saw were bunnies and dogs, but you also noticed the occasional bird, sentient ice cube, and, to your complete shock, living bipedal fire. Why a fire monster would want to live here rather than in the New Hotland block was beyond you, but you weren't here to question monsters' ways of living.

You made a beeline for the Snowdin Shop as soon as you saw it. A lavender bunny monster was running the counter, and her eyes widened in surprise when she saw you. "Well, hey there!" She said, putting on a smile that looked more tired than forced. "What can I do for ya, sugar?"

"I'm...looking for food? Monster-made food." You said.  _Good lord,_ this felt like you were asking for a drug deal.

The bunny nodded in understanding. "I gotcha. Cinnamon buns? They're my personal recipe." You agreed, and paid for a dozen. She handed them over, then lowered her voice. "I know they make you feel good- they're a direct remedy for your SOUL, sweetie. But you can't be dependin' on these."

Make you feel good?  _Are_ they drugs? "Why not?" You asked. "Are there side effects?"

"For humans?" She gave a solemn nod. "Enough bathroom trips to hospitalize you. Just be careful, alright, pumpkin?"

Your eyes widened, and you quickly tucked the box under your arm. That was most certainly a side effect. "Noted. Thank you, ma'am." And with that, you turned to leave.

* * *

 

"I'm back!" You proclaimed, swinging the door open.

Rather than the confused or surprised beeps you were expecting, the skeleton vaulted over the couch as quickly as possible, landing flat on his face. Before you could even check to see if he was alright, he was scrambling to his feet and attempting to run, making it to you in record timing and grabbing onto you for dear life. His bones were rattling, a soft  _clink-clink-clink_ that, along with the terrified expression on his face, spoke volumes. You stumbled in surprise, nearly dropping the box of cinnamon buns. "Hey." You said. "What's wrong?"

He said nothing, not even a beep, just squeezing you tightly and making it difficult to breathe. He was hyperventilating, as if he was in the middle of a panic-

Oh. Oh dear.

You rubbed his back with your free hand, reassuring him that you were there. "Shh...It's alright..." This was going to be difficult. Skeletor here apparently had some form of separation anxiety, and you had zero idea of how to deal with that. You set the box of rolls on the ground, then picked him up and carried him to the couch, setting him down and sitting beside him. He clung to your arm, afraid you'd vanish again.

You sighed. He snuggled closer.

What a wonderful way to start _this_ off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who were asking, my tumblr is Ramune-explosion.tumblr.com ! Thanks for reading!


End file.
